Ceritaku, Aku dan Dia
by nufuruu
Summary: —Mereka ada bukan hanya untuk bertempur. Mereka juga memiliki cerita. [pair content, random character]
1. Chapter 1

—Mereka ada bukan hanya untuk bertempur. Mereka juga memiliki cerita.

 _All_ Mobile Legends _character belong to_ Moonton _. I do not own make profit._

* * *

 **1\. Comfort**

* * *

Usai match harusnya menjadi melelahkan. Beberapa peserta yang dipilih untuk bertempur pun disediakan minum masing-masing. Sudah biasa kalau usai mereka lelah pikiran untuk melakukan strategi, selanjutnya yang dilakukan adalah beristirahat diam. Bahkan bagi para _supporter_ tipe _regen_ seperti Estes dan Rafaela.

—omong-omong, ini cerita tentang seorang Rafaela. Ia terbang pergi. Menghampiri para petarung yang tadi selesai melakukan _match_.

Sambil membawa keranjang makanan, Cyclops yang berpapasan terheran dengan malaikat satu ini. Mengapa dia ada di bagian tempat istirahat petarung yang melakukan _match_ tadi—dan Cyclops adalah salah satunya. Penyihir bermata satu ini ingin menegur malaikat tersebut—

"Hei, aku membawakanmu makanan. Istirahat dengan baiklah."

—Cyclops mengurung niatnya. Sial, yang dihadapi malaikat pemberi kasih sayang itu adalah malaikat setengah setan. Sebut Argus. Malaikat jatuh yang terobsesi kekuatan ini bisa terlihat mendongaki malaikat lawannya.

"Bukalah topengmu."

"... apa urusanmu? Kau punya tugas sendiri untuk terus memberi berkah pada orang di _Land of Dawn_. Aku juga punya tugas."

"Bahkan makhluk sepertimu juga harusnya kuberi berkah. Argus..."

"Kukira kau akan jijik padaku karena melenceng dari tugas langit."

Rafaela menggelang, "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang disalahkan. Aku tidak fokus padamu karena terlalu terpaku pekerjaanku, jadinya aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali."

"... Maap."

"Kubilang jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"...ah maap—"

Entah sejak kapan helm baja itu terbuka, dan sudah dekat dengan wajah Rafaela. Cyclops yang melihatnya langsung bingung, bagaimana caranya bisa tidak berurusan dengan adegan tiba-tiba ini. Berurusan dengan Argus sama saja mencari mati.

* * *

 **2\. Solution**

* * *

"Kau tahu, Alucard hanya seorang yang ceria dan hanya berpikir satu cabang."

Zilong mengurut keningnya. Dia lelah untuk setiap kali curhat bersama Clint, selalu dijawab simpel.

"Kau tidak paham, kalau dia itu bukan hanya ceria. Dia kadang L.I.C.I.K. Dia selalu membuatku marah."

"Itu kamunya yang terlalu mudah dipancing emosi."

"Dia bahkan selalu gampangnya menghabisi monster _jungle_ , termasuk incaranku."

"Itu kamunya lambat."

"Clint!"

"Apa? Aku hanya memberitahu alasan setiap masalahmu. Aku hanya membantumu sebagai teman."

"Teman apanya kalau daritadi kamu nge- _abuse_ aku?!"

Clint nyengir. Dia melipat tangan sok keren, lalu berujar, "Sekarang aku tanya, diantara kalian kalo ntar homo... siapa yang _bottom_?"

"HEH APA MAKSUDMU _BOTTOM_?"

"—ups. Maksudku, siapa yang _uke_ —"

"Kau tahu, aku orang Tionghoa dan aku PAHAM BETUL APA YANG KAMU BICARAKAN."

Cepat Clint memutar topik, "Kamu butuh _match_ , sayangku."

"..."

Sesuai ucapan si pemuda berpakaian western, Zilong menghela napas sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mengambil tombaknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya, dan baru saja ingin menarik sebelum ia rasa gagang senjatanya menjauh. Pria ksatria naga ini berpaling, menemukan seseorag yang daritadi mereka bicarakan kini menyodorkan tombak milik Zilong.

Senyum khas tercetak dari paras maskulin lawan, "Siap untuk _match_ kembali?"

"Mau tidak mau," Zilong mengambil senjata miliknya dari tangan Alucard. "Terima kasih."

"Hei, tidak buruk untuk responnya! Tapi aku yakin kali ini aku akan kembali mencetak skor _MVP_ ~"

"Hmph... jangan curi incaranku kalau yakin bisa kalahkan aku..."

Tampak Alucard berdecak menggeleng sebelum kembali berujar, "Yah kalau mau mati sih. Kamu kan cuman bisa _single offense_. Ga kayak aku yang bisa _maniac_ dalam satu _match_ , hehe."

Emosinya ia redam kuat. Zilong nyaris melotot dengan keangkuhan Alucard kembali. Hingga saat itu juga, pemuda yang tadi ia ajak curhat menepuk pemuda berambut blonde pucat tersebut.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih dengan Zilong. Dia bisa mengalihkan satu musuh supaya tidak menyerang, dan itu peluangmu agar tidak dikeroyok. Kamu 'kan tahu, sekali kamu terkena _stun_ kamu bakal fatal lembek banget."

"... ah iya sih," kemudian Alucard nyengir pada Clint. Ia melirik pada Zilong, "Aku juga lebih banyak berterima kasih karena Zilong selalu mengincar _marksman_ dan _mage_ terlebih dahulu. Jadi mereka belum sempat memberi serangan, dan aku sudah menghabisi mereka sebelum itu. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Zilong."

Tanpa sadar senyum melukis dari bibir pemuda berdarah Asia Timur ini. Ia mengangguk, kemudian melihat Clint dengan wajah puas.

Ternyata Clint hanya menyerang kepada orang yang membuka mulut, ya?

* * *

 **3\. Faith**

* * *

Pertama kali yang Lancelot tahu soal Odette, dia adalah sosok perempuan penuh karismatik dan bercahaya. Ia juga sering menyenandung lagu _swan lake_. Setiap kali dalam arena pertarungan, dua tiga kali gadis ini menyelamatkan dirinya dari nyaris mencetak skor _death_ tinggi.

"Odette, putri kecintaanku. Ada apa hari ini kamu tampak murung?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Lancelot..."

Hari ini pemuda berambut panjang bergelombang, menemukan gadisnya duduk meringkuk di dekat kolam. Ia tahu kalau ini adalah tempat yang disenangi perempuan identik angsa tersebut. Namun wjaahnya sangat muram. Lancelot tidak bisa mengabaikan perempuan satu ini untuk sendirian.

"Ceritalah padaku? Aku tahu kamu tengah bersedih, dan kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

"... aku..."

Sebulir airmata jatuh dan membuat jalur di pipi perempuan tersebut. Lancelot segera menyapu wajah Odette dengan jemari bersarungnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda ini melanjutkan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Odette.

"Lancelot, aku hanya ingin kau selalu hidup dan membawa kemenangan... aku tidak bermaksud menjadi sosok payah untukmu—iks! Lancelot..."

Perempuan berambut jingga inipun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bidang lawan. Kedua tangannya mengcengkeram bahu Lancelot dalam gemetar. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Lancelot sendiri hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berusaha menjadi tempat nyaman untuk Odette sesegukan. Karena baginya, jarang sekali melihat sang putri angsa kini lemah dan bersedih.

Lama waktu pun berlalu. Tangis Odette belum juga redam, "Bernyanyilah apa yang kamu suka, Odette. Senandungkan itu untukku."

"... aku tidak bisa menjadi mage yang baik untukmu—"

"Odette. Bernyanyilah. Berikan cahayamu padaku kali ini."

"..."

Suara merdu mengalun. Odette kali ini mengangkat wajahnya kemudian bernyanyi. Isaknya mulai melemah. Lancelot tersenyum, sembari itu mengusap kepala putri di depannya.

"Odette," lirih Lancelot dengan intonasi nyaman. "Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Sekali lagi berusahalah, lalu tunjukkan kalau kau hebat padaku. Jarimu mungil sekali, dan dingin. Jadi daritadi kau gelisah karenaku, ya?"

"Jangan meledek! Apalagi tertawa!"

"Hihihi... kamu sekilas terlihat lucu juga."

"..."

"Lakukan lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku meraih kemenangan. Setelah ini, usap airmatamu lalu bernyanyilah di medan perang. Odette, kau pemberi napas untukku... jadilah hanya _partner match_ -ku selamanya..."

—sebagai gantinya mengapa Lancelot minim _skor death_ , karena Odette sendiri berani mengajukan sosoknya menjadi tumbal.

* * *

A/N: aku membuat ceritanya dikala senggang ^p^) sudah lama tidak membuat cerita, jadi maap kalau ada miss flow dari alurnya... iya, semuanya pair favku


	2. Chapter 2

—Mereka ada bukan hanya untuk bertempur. Mereka juga memiliki cerita.

 _All_ Mobile Legends _character belong to_ Moonton _. I do not own make profit._

* * *

 **4\. Beside**

* * *

" _Harley, kamu jangan kembali berbuat ulah!"_

" _Ah! Kau selalu saja melarangku! Dan lagian aku bukan sedang berbuat ulah, Lesley―dan kau percaya ucapan adikmu ini bukan?"_

" _Bagiku meski kau penyihir hebat, tapi kalau kau nakal tetap saja nakal..."_

Perempuan berambut merah tampak tersenyum. Dalam termenungnya bersandar pada dinding tembok, Lesley―nama perempuan ini―kembali mengingat perbuatan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam -hidupnya. Laki-laki yang dikatakan sebagai pengingat hangatnya 'keluarga' pada Lesley.

Laki-laki yang terkenal congkak bukan main. Dengan rambut khas emasnya, bocah itu sering memarahi siapapun yang mau menyentuh rambut kesayangannya. Harley―nama laki-laki tersebut―senang sekali memainkan trik sulap bahkan pada arena pertarungan.

Dan Lesley pun ikut untuk mengawasi adik pecicilannya. Ia khawatir, suatu saat Harley akan bernasib seperti keluarganya ketika kecil. Ada berita bahwa lawannya punya kekuatan yang rumornya mengerikan―alih-alih Lesley berfirasat bahwa sihir Harley tidak cukup untuk membantunya.

"Aku senang Lesley ikut kesini," kata Harley dengan mengayun tongkatnya beberapa kali.

Lesley tersenyum, "Kalau kamu terlalu asyik bermain, tidak akan ada makan malam untukmu."

"Ah seperti biasa, kejam!"

"Hmm. Tapi sepertinya akupun tidak akan dapat makan malam juga."

Saat _HP_ Reaper nyaris habis, Lesley menarik senapannya. Harley mengayunkan tongkatnya dan _buff_ menjadi milik Harley.

"Makanya jangan bantuin habisin _buff_ mulu... sana bantu temen lain yang _match_ saja! Harley bisa _farming_ sendiri kok!"

"Dengan badan sekecil kamu, emang mau dikibas Spinner habis ini? _HP_ -mu juga mau tipis."

"..."

' _Kalau melihatmu cemberut dan ngambek seperti itu, aku bisa bahkan puasa satu hari untuk dapat melihatnya terus-menerus.'_

Lesley menyusul Harley dengan berlari sambil menghilangkan dirinya. Tapi senyumnya daritadi tidak pernah lenyap.

* * *

 **5\. Effort**

* * *

Hayabusa kini melihat sekitar. Ia usahakan _minion_ sudah bersih tanpa ada yang lewat didepan matanya. Sekalian isi _level_ , dan seusainya ia melakukan _farming_ di wilayah musuh kembali.

Namanya mengijakkan kaki di wilayah lawan tentulah sulit. Ia bisa bertemu salah satu _marksman_ lawan―seperti Irithel, mulai ingin menghabisi Spinner. Irithel sudah menghabisi anaknya bahkan. Tapi dengan nekad dan liciknya, Hayabusa melakukan gerakan maju dan melempar _shuriken_ nya hingga _buff_ Spinner yang mati menjadi miliknya.

Irithel tentu tidak tinggal diam, "Kamu!" marahnya, dan menyuruh Tiger mengejar _ninja_ tersebut. Tidak segan-segan bahkan ia mengaktifkan _ultimate_ nya, membuat _crossbow_ kecintaan bercahaya dan memberi serangan lebih pada Hayabusa.

Tinggal tipis _HP_ Hayabusa dan masih keadaan _cooldown_ , ia tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana untuk kabur selain hanya menunggu ia dibunuh. Irithel sudah mencemooh pemuda itu, "Makanya jangan berani-berani menginjak wilayah _farming_ ku!"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mengambil _monster_ di wilayahmu kenapa?" tanya Hayabusa yang sempat saja membalas.

"Supaya kami tidak cepat naik _level_ , 'kan? Halah, itu udah pengetahuan umum!" Irithel membidik _crossbow_ nya pada Hayabusa. "Satu _hit_ , kamu bakal mati. Dadah!"

"Soalnya―"

Sebuah payung datang lalu menyerang Tiger. Suara perempuan yang mempunyai _power_ ini semakin menguatkan firasat Irithel, kalau Hayabusa tidak sendirian.

Baru saja mau kabur karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis pembawa payung―mana Hayabusa hilang. Hingga tali sihir berwarna nila menyambungkan dia dengan payung. Irithel tertarik mendekati lagi sang payung, dan gadis keramat penunggu payung pun muncul dengan teratai di bawah kakinya.

Sekali lagi payung kembali menuju arahnya, dan gadis itu sigap muncul seakan mengambil payungnya―membuat Irithel benar-benar tidak dapat berkutik untuk bergerak. Sehingga dengan mudahnya, gadis berambut putih dengan kimono biru laut ini mendapatkan satu _kill_.

 _ **[Enemy has been slain!]**_

"Hahh, untung aku cepat datang. Syukurlah!"

Hayabusa keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pemuda ini me- _restore HP_ -nya dan sudah siap menjadi cadangan, kalau perempuan kawannya kewalahan, "Terima kasih, Kagura."

"Lucu banget Hayabusa _farming_ di lahan sebelah. Untung tidak ada yang mengikuti," ledek Kagura dengan raut yang masih manis. Melihat Hayabusa hanya diam dan bergerak untuk _recall_ , dia berakhir menatap kepergian Hayabusa saja.

Namun di akhir, Kagura berujar manis, "Terima kasih untuk memberikan jatah _jungle_ mu padaku."

"Apapun, asal kamu bisa melakukan tujuanmu. Aku akan membantu usahamu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hayabusa..."

Kagura melambai seiring Hayabusa kembali menuju _base_. Lambat laun ia merasakan matanya berair, lalu sedikit terisak.

"Harusnya aku yang membantumu―apa sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menjad yang berarti buatmu? Iks..."

"Kenapa kamu pemurah sekali, Hayabusa..."

Padahal Kagura sengaja kesini, menerima takdirnya sebagai _omyouji_ agar bisa bersama Hayabusa dan membantunya. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia selalu merasa Hayabusa selalu mengalah untuknya.

Apa ini artinya dia masih saja merepotkan, meski Kagura punya kekuatan?

* * *

 **6\. Soulmate**

* * *

Saber tidak habis pikir, kenapa masih ada makhluk seperti Alpha. Meski robot, dia masih punya hati. Bukan hanya 'punya hati' saja. Dia, sangat **melankolis**.

" _Why must people hurt each other?_ (Kenapa setiap orang harus menyakiti satu sama lain?)" adalah kalimat yang sering Alpha ucapkan. Bayangin, ada _skin_ nya yang _epic_ aja udah sangar banget. Tapi kalimatnya unyu sekali. Sampai-sampai Saber berpikir keras, Alpha itu seperti apa.

Bukan hanya itu. Bahkan kalau pemilihan, dia berpose sangat keren. Membelakangi layar, wuu macho lah pasti. Tapi di arena pernah bergumam, " _Sometimes, i think about.. girl._ (Kadang, aku berpikir tentang perempuan)"

...

"Alpha, ayo _match_ lagi," meski eneg, Alpha itu _fighter_ yang nyaris mirip Alucard untuk babak belur musuh area berdirinya. Saber yang tipe _solo attack_ lebih gampang buat habisin musuh yang _HP_ -nya sangat tipis, dengan mengunci menggunakan _ultimate_ nya.

Tentu saja disambut senang oleh Alpha, "Boleh!" serunya.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Saber juga nyaman punya partner seperti Alpha. Pertama, ia dan Alpha bernasib sama. Dia adalah manusia robot yang diciptakan profesor yang pertama, sementara Alpha kedua. Alpha berpasangan dengan Beta, dan mereka dahulu hanya berpikir polos untuk menetap di tempat mereka ada. Saber saja yang turun tangan dan membimbing mereka keluar laboratorium.

Meski Beta menjadi taruhan, itu tidak membuat pertemanannya dengan Alpha kandas. Itu justru membuat mereka berdua membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi _match_ yang menyenangkan. Iya bukan, Saber?"

Saber sendiri tersenyum, "Iya, dan kau senang di _Land of Dawn_ sekarang?"

"Aku menyukanya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kupu-kupu lewat di depan mataku langsung. Laboratorium hanya berisi alat-alat mati yang ku tidak tahu apa mereka sebagian."

"Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya yang menurutku membuat tempat ini nyaman."

"Ah iya, itu soal ikatan. Kasih sayang, kerjasama, meskipun disini ada pengkhianat dan penjahat―seperti Alice... entah, bagaimana tim bisa membuat kolaborasi menakjubkan dan mencapai _victory_."

"Itu namanya saling percaya, Alpha," balas Saber dengan tutur semangat lawan.

"Ah ya... akupun merasa juga percaya dengan Saber. Kita bisa jadi dua robot yang senasib namun kompak, bukan begitu?"

"..."

Bingung, Alpha melihati wajah Saber. Helmnya sungguh menganggu. Tapi dia bisa melihat bibir yang mengulum dari wajah itu.

"Aku tahu kau senang, Saber."

"...kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena kita _soulmate_."

Dan berakhir Saber dengan kikuk menjatuhkan pedangnya. Ternyata Saber tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya Alpha.

* * *

 **A/N:** sebenarnya saya mendelusi kalau Alpha itu seme Saber. Maapkan mata saya yang tercela. Oh ya btw, saya ini menghalalkan otp apapun. Mau sibling, mau romance, atau rivarly duh asal manis tak garap semua ^p^

Makasih buat yang like/follow sampai berkenan review! Saya ingin membalas, namun apadaya waktu tidak memungkinkan untuk membuka proxy lama-lama... sedih...


End file.
